


Surrender

by kihoandjackbumshipper



Series: KiHo for the win [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoandjackbumshipper/pseuds/kihoandjackbumshipper
Summary: Hoseok was the only one who could make Kihyun stop fighting and keep falling.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Kiho monthly / July / Canon smut.
> 
> For my dear Kwonyooshin, for her patience, support and help~

If there was someone who never couldn't stop from fighting against everything or everyone, that was Kihyun.

Kihyun, who even fought against his own feelings when his heart tried to make him understand he was falling for Hoseok. That he had a crush on him and it would change soon if he didn't do something, anything, to not fall in love.

Truth to be told, Kihyun never had an opportunity. His future was decided the moment their eyes connected the first time they saw each other.

 

Three years had passed by since that fateful day. Three years of Kihyun doing his best to not give a hint about his feelings, that he was, indeed, pining for the older to embrace him with his strong arms, to push his back against a wall and do whatever he wanted with his body. Kihyun couldn't care less, not if he finally got what he had dreamed to get for countless nights.

Tonight the dorm had fallen into a quietness everyone cherished, since their last few days have been terrible for their nightly routine.

His group had performed in a Music Festival, before heading back home, everyone glad to know they could sleep the next day without worrying about waking up early.

Kihyun could tell Hoseok wasn't happy at all, though. The way his eyebrows were furrowed, his expression serious as he checked his phone. As always, his hyung couldn't wait and watch the videos of their stage, so he could be sure he had done just fine.

By how Hoseok looked when he finally raised his head, the vocal knew tonight the exercising equipment would have a hard time.

Once they arrived at their apartment, everyone took its time to shower and get ready to sleep, to tired to think in anything more.

The auburn-haired boy got out of the bathroom the last, his hair dripping water droplets onto the floor. The white shirt he used as pajama was already wet but Kihyun wasn't that worried. Or couldn't find it in him to care about it once he saw the scene developing in the middle of the living room.

For sure, Kihyun knew Hoseok will start exercising the moment he entered their dorm, sweating all his bad thoughts off instead of keeping them on his mind. But nothing he had seen before could have prepared him for this, for his hyung dressed with a sleeveless t-shirt which had a really low neck.

From his position he could see how Hoseok's muscles flexed under his skin, his mind fully focused in every movement he was doing. He seemed like he could break Kihyun in two and, for some reason, the younger was ready to offer himself.

If he gave himself the chance to think about it again, all his insecurities would come to eat him alive, so he just walked on Hoseok's direction, stopping right in front of him.

—Hyung.

—Kihyunnie, this is not the moment for your nagging so please, let me be.

For sure, Kihyun knew the only way to get Hoseok to stand up was to pester him 'til he felt "mad" (or what he had come to describe as Hoseok's version of mad, since the older couldn't get mad at none), but his mind wasn't working straight, so he decided to throw any common sense to the wind and just be honest.

—I don't want to, though.

—Why? What is so important?

—Me.

Finally, the blonde man looked up, his eyes burning holes in Kihyun's face.

—What?

—I'll tell you if you stand up to face me.

—Don't want to.

—Then I won't leave you alone til you do it.

And for a second, he thought he had crossed a line, that he was going to see the bad side of his hyung, but all he got was a disgruntled expression and crossed arms, position that didn't help to his mood to get better since it showed every muscle of Hoseok's broad chest and shoulders.

—I don't have time for this so-

As quickly as he could, Kihyun approached the older and, after placing his hands around his neck, kissed him right then and there, full on the lips, pressing his body against Hoseok's as he tried not to combust at the sensation of finally making one of his dreams come true.

—Kihyun-

—This is what I wanted to talk about, hyung —the slightly smaller mouthed not daring to broke the kiss—. I want you to hug me, to press me against a wall. To fuck me hard and deep. Please.

He dragged his lips across Hoseok's face, down his jaw until he finally found his neck.

With his mouth open, Kihyun placed wet kisses along the veins that were pulsing against his hyung's pale skin. That's how he felt his Adam apple bobbing up and down as Hoseok swallowed his saliva.

—Are you- for real?

—Maybe you'd think I'm some sort of a slut, but I've never been more serious than right now.

—Oh, God —the older lifted his head up to kiss him deep and hard, just like Kihyun had told him minutes ago.

The younger felt like he was as heavy as a feather once Hoseok lifted him and walked all the way to the bathroom with Kihyun's legs around his waist, closing the door with one of his feet, not caring about the loud noise he made.

Without any warning, Hoseok took off the younger's shirt before pressing his back against the cold tiles.

Kihyun hissed but got bolder the next second. He found his hyung's free hand and brought it to his mouth, biting and licking the calloused fingers he wished were working on better places.

—Take off your shirt, too. I want to feel your muscles. Wanna leave my mark there. Hyung, please~

—You'll be the death of me.

Maybe he didn't care that much about his death, either, since he followed Kihyun's words, part of the buttons of his shirt flying across the room with the rudeness he put on open it up.

The moment the piece of clothing was out of sight, the auburn-haired man dragged his nails down Hoseok's back, from his shoulders to his lower back, right above his ass.

His hyung moaned at the contact, kissing Kihyun's mouth once again as he played with the top of his pants.

—Wanna shower with me? —He asked with a rough voice, now with his lips against the younger left ear.

—Yes, please.

Kihyun sounded needy, felt needy and hot all over his body.

Instead of answering, the older one moved them to the bathtub, finally leaving Kihyun on the floor. Both of them pushed down their pants, boxers and socks, and stepped out of them.

The older opened the hot water faucet, waiting a bit for it to get warmer before taking Kihyun in his arms again and entering to the bath together at the same time.

—How did you say you wanted it, Kihyunnie?

—You know it, hyung.

The water fell down their bodies, heating the room even more.

—Say it —their eyes made contact, Kihyun swallowing hard at the lust he could see on Hoseok's pupils—. If you want it, say it again.

—I want you to hug me, to press me against a wall. To fuck me hard and deep. Please.

Without any further ado, the blonde lifted him again, forcing him to cross his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck for leverage. 

—I won't be tender.

—I don't want you to.

If Kihyun felt how his dick twitched, he didn't say it.

—Then I don't want you to complain later.

—Just shut up already.

Distracted with Hoseok's words, Kihyun didn't pay attention to his ministrations until he felt a finger pushing roughly through his ass hole.

Instinctively, his nails nailed the pale skin of the older's back, his mouth pressing kisses on his jugular.

Maybe his hyung was going too fast, with two fingers added to the first one in a quick pace, open him up for something Kihyun didn't even dare to think about, not if he wanted to last a bit more.

—I think you're ready.

—Fuck me.

And so he did.

The still warm water made their skin contact more enjoyable, eliciting loud moans from Kihyun's throat as Hoseok pushed his dick all the way up to his ass.

—Oh my God. You're so big, hyung~

—And you're a slut. So tight~

Both of them were a mess as they tried to set a rhythm to make their bodies collide in the middle, the older reaching Kihyun's sweet spot more often than not.

—More, please. I want it all-

Hoseok bit his friend's shoulder, the pleasure he felt in the pitch of his stomach almost unbearable as the younger's body tensed up.

—I'm gonna cum, hyung. Please-

And if Kihyun thought he couldn't feel any more pleasure, then he was completely wrong. Or maybe he had discovered a new side of Hoseok he didn't know was there in the first place: along with his cock, he pushed a finger, moving it in and out, bringing the 'rough sex' to a whole new level.

For the auburn haired man, it was too much pleasure to handle.

It took only a couple of seconds for Kihyun to come undone in his hyung's arms, his dick untouched but sensitive nonetheless.

—I want you to fill me up, hyung. I need it.

Maybe this wasn't what Hoseok thought he'll do that night, but at the moment it felt so right, so good, that he only followed his own desires, and quickened up his pace, searching for his own release.

The last push he needed was Kihyun dragging his tongue down his neck, pressing the right places.

A broken moan was the only sound that could be heard the moment he came inside the younger's body.

The water, a lot cooler than they would want it to be, helped them to come down their orgasms, and clean them too, since they felt tired and ready to fall asleep.

 

—What happened with you today, Kihyunnie? —Hoseok asked in a murmur, drinking a glass of water after they got dressed in their pajamas.

—I don't know. Maybe I couldn't keep my feelings bottled up anymore. And seeing you exercising had always made me feel... funny? I'm not sure sure. I just- I guess I like you, a lot.

—Maybe I like you too.

After those words, they fell into an awkward silence, none of them daring to look at the other.

—Thank you, hyung. I feel amazing. Really.

—Me too.

Their hands finally found the way to the other, their cheeks burning with embarrassment like they weren't having sex twenty minutes ago.

Soon enough, they wished good night to each other, both hoping sleep would help them find the answers none seemed to have at the moment.


End file.
